


Angel sex lessons

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel appears that night, Dean doesn't certainly expect that the angel asked, embarrassed, to give him some "sex lessons" ...<br/>Attention a little practice ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel sex lessons

**Author's Note:**

> thank to my beta Kiki

Dean was reading a boring magazine. He found in the last motel room where his brother and him stopped for the night.

He was so damn bored !

He looked at Sam, sitting on his bed, fascinated by his laptop screen…

 

 « I’m damn bored here…Can’t we at least go out for a drink ?…There’s a bar not too far from here…You’re up to it ? »

« To what ? Getting a girl at … » he looked at the clock.

« 11.45 PM…No thanks…But you sure can go alone.»

He pouted and laid his back against the wall, sitting on his bed too…

« When is Garth coming ? »

« Tomorrow, late morning…You asked me like ten times already…Why don’t you try sleeping a bit ? »

« I’m not tired… »

He threw the magazine on the nightstand when he heard a wing noise, here was Castiel….

« Look who’s here !…You think this is an hour to pop out of nowhere ? » he said sitting on the side of his bed.

Castiel stood still in the middle of the room, not knowing what to answer to this…Looking at his expression, Dean knew something was bothering him…

« What’s up, dude ?…You look like the stick in your ass went even deeper »

The angel tilted his head and looked at his own shoes.

« Cas…Something’s wrong, man ? » Dean started to worry.

« I’m not sure » said the angel.

«What do you mean by you’re not sure ?…Something’s wrong yes or no… Tell me ! »

He rolled his eyes….It was a tough thing to say for Castiel….

« I need you…well…let’s say I need your…experience »

Dean frowned.

« My experience…Which experience ? »

He could swear he saw Castiel blushing.

« Dude, you’re sure you’re ok ?»

« I…uh… I got…uh… you… »

« Great…That’s very clear thank you…Are you gonna say it yes or no ?…I don’t have all night! »

He heard Sam stifle a laugh…Castiel looked up, petrified…

He hasn’t even noticed the younger brother yet …

« No…nothing » he said looking back down…

« Come on you can talk in front of Sam … »

« Yes but it is sort of…. »

He took a deep breath

« …personal»

 

Sam stood up and shut his laptop…

«Ok I got it… I’m gonna go have a drink…I’ll be back later…I’m leaving you two alone… » he said showing his phone to Dean who looked at him angrily when he left the room…

 

 

*************************************

 

 

Once the door shut, Dean looked back at the angel who hasn’t move…

« So… » he sighed.

« What’s your big personal problem ?» he insisted.

He saw Castiel trying to control himself.

« I have needs…Well, my vessel does… »

He winced, visibly very embarrassed.

« It’s reacting »

Dean laughed.

« What ? Are you telling me you’re having a boner, am I right ? »

Castiel paled.

He turned back from him…Dean guessed he was about to flee…

« Oh crap…Sorry, Cass…But why are you talking about that to me ? » he said half embarrassed, half amused.

« I just… would like to know…I mean… »

He stroked his own neck, feeling more and more embarrassed.

« What am I supposed to do ? »

« Uh ? »

« I would like you to show me what I can do about it, Dean »

« Why me ? Why not Sam ? »

« I analyzed both your behaviors and it seems that you have more experience about it… »

Dean stood here very proud of himself.

« You courted a lot of women in your life…Sam is more the faithful and loyal kind of man, so he must have less experience. »

Dean felt kinda vexed…

« Come here. » Dean said to Castiel who straightened, happy he succeeded.

Dean searched in his pocket and gave a few coins to the angel.

« Go get some porn…If I remember well, you learnt a lot about it last time… »

Castiel looked his hand, doubtful.

« Kissing is not a problem for me anymore…Technically speaking it’s very simple…But about this… »

He pointed his crotch.

« I don’t know what to do. »

Dean fell on the bed.

« What do you want me to explain ? » asked Dean fearing the answer.

Encouraged by Dean’s question, Castiel found his courage and his legendary innocence back

« Show me. »

Dean closed his eyes, hesitating between the need to laugh, to scream or to kick him out.

« I’m not showing you anything… »

Castiel scowled.

« Look, Cas…Those things, you have to learn those on your own…I can’t show you how to do that…You’re a big boy right ?...I just can’t teach you the… »

«…blow job ? » Castiel cut him.

Dean almost struggled but took a deep breath.

« Cas…Do you at least know what a blow job is? »

Nobody could’ve said who was the most embarrassed between the two .

« Yes of course…I’ve tried but it doesn’t work. »

« Excuse me ? » Dean wondered if he heard right.

« Physically speaking it’s impossible. »

As he was speaking he bowed down to reach his crotch …

« Holy crap…It must be a nightmare !»  Dean yelled, slapping his own head, horrified by the show that was Castiel trying to do a blow job to himself…

« Man ! Unless you’re a contortionist, and even if you were it would be damn gross, you can’t do it by yourself…The chick must do it, not you… »

 

 Dean stood up.

« Ok we’re going to start from the beginning…ok ? »

Castiel smiled, content….Dean smiled, stressed…

He put the chair at the end of the bed and asked Castiel to sit…He sat down in front of him…

« What do you know about sex? »

Castiel tilted his head not understanding where he was going.

Dean took a deep breath.

« You know how it works right ? »

« I’ve seen humans copulate, yes… »

« Charming… » said Dean shaking his head.

« They don’t copulate, Cas… They have sex, or they make love… »

« Ah. »

« What about when you wake up ? You experienced the morning boner uh ? »

« I don’t sleep, Dean. »

He closed his eyes.

« Right. Bad start.… let’s be more direct…You know what a boner is ? »

Castiel looked down.

« Yes that’s why I’m here, Dean. »

«And that’s why I would give anything to be somewhere else… » Dean answered.

« Pardon ? »

« No, nothing Cas…Let’s finish this ok ? And quick…Because it’s becoming surrealist and very awkward…They should really give sex lessons up there. »

Dean put his hand his knees trying to control himself…

« Masturbation…Does that work mean anything to you ? »

The angel suddenly blushed.

« I can tell by your face that you do, ok…Have you ever tried to, umm… » He tried to gesture it.

« I uuuh…I have umm… I…»

« Here we go again… » Dean desperately rolled his eyes.

« Relax ! We’re talking about sex here, not about the end of the world…So ? »

« No » the angel answered.

« It’s the least you can do buddy…This is how you start»

« How do I do that ? »

« When you feel….Well you know, when your pants seem too small, right ? »

« Yes, thank you, Dean….I know what this is…» He said a little vexed…

« I can’t believe I will ask you this… »

He closed his eyes.

« Cas…Have you at least ever looked at your penis ? »

« I’ve seen my vessel naked. So yes. »

Dean puffed shaking his head …

« You’ve seen in when….You know what I mean… ? » he asked worried about the answer…

« Yes » Castiel understood.

« And you never had the curiosity to… »

He gestured it again…

« I’ve never known how to do it, it’s a bit strange…It’s just a vessel, it’s not my true body…It would almost feel as I’m doing it to Jimmy and not to me. »

« God help me, poor fucker…Cas, there’s no Jimmy anymore, this is only you…This vessel, this body, it’s you !…You need it, not him… »

He stroked his face.

« Ok…Can we make it quick because I already feel the urge to leave…Next time you will…feel that need… »

Castiel stared at him intensely, Dean couldn’t go on like that.

« Ok first…Stop looking at me like that !»

« But you said next time… »

« Yes so what ? »

The angel looked down. Dean lost it…

« Are you freaking kidding me ? »

« No » Castiel answered innocently.

« I’m giving you a boner ?»

« Let’s just say your soul does, yes…Why ? Is this bad ? »

« No panic, I’m gonna wake up…It’s just a bad dream…But damn it why does it always happen to me ? »

He deep breathed before going on.

« Yes, Cas…It’s bad, you don’t get a boner with another guy. »

« Why? »

« Because …Because you don’t…Period »

« Are you homophobic ? »

Dean froze.

« Where did you learn that word ? Do you at least know what it means ? »

« Of course I do. »

« Well no, I’m not…but it’s just …DAMN IT ! »

« Are you angry ? »

« No…Upset, that’s different. »

« Are you upset because I asked if you were homophobic or because I’m feeling like this in front of you ?»

Dean lost it again…He stood up running his hand through his hair and kept pacing up and down…

« Listen, Cas…I don’t care…You can have your own fantasies…I don’t give a fuck. »

He suddenly laughed.

« That’s the right word. »

Castiel smiled…Dean couldn’t ignore the obvious growing shape in Castiel’s pants anymore.

He closed his eyes….

« This is insane…Why did I agree to do this ?! »

« What am I doing now ?»

« Here is what you’re doing : You go away, far from here, where I can’t see you and mostly where I can’t hear you… »  he winced.

« And this time, you don’t just look, you take it in your hand ! »

« Why ? »

« Damn it, Cas…Don’t you realize what you’re asking to me ? Just do as I say and shut up, will you ?….Or you can find another teacher….Sam would love it as much as I am. »

« But I want you to do it. »

Dean tensed.

« Don’t say those kind of things when you’re with me please …It’s not right man»

« I still don’t know what I am supposed to do next… »

« You just… stroke it up and down with your hand…and then you let go…you’ll see it will be quick I guess. »

« Thank you, Dean…I’m going to experience it right away. »

 

Dean had no time to add a single word, Castiel was already gone, leaving him in the middle of the room, desperate with those images of the angel masturbating.

« Holy shit, I need a drink ! »

 

 

*************************************

 

 

When Dean found his brother, he was talking to two young ladies…Sisters.

He came back in the motel room with one of them, Sam went to the girls’ room with the other.

They shared a lot, but not that.

Dean got the girl naked very fast…He put his jeans and boxer down, revealing his desire, with sparkles in his eyes…She sat down smiling, took his shaft and was ready to give him what he wanted when she suddenly screamed…

Castiel was looking at them sitting in the chair.

« We never agree for a threesome !…I hate being observed ! »

She stood up, took her T-shirt, her shoes and left the room leaving Dean with his pants down, his butt showing to Castiel…

 

 He closed his eyes trying to regain control of his emotions, which needed a few seconds…Imagining Castiel looking at his butt made him lose his desire…

He threw his pants back up and turn back angry to yell at the angel but when he saw his face he just couldn’t do it.

He had dilated pupils and his face was so bright, he even noticed a tiny smile…Dean couldn’t stop giving him a smile back.

« You had a great time didn’t you ? »

« No, my sex did… » he said tilting his head.

Dean didn’t know if he had to laugh or to be shocked…

« I assume you like it? »

« It was strange… » he frowned.

« What do you mean strange…you didn’t like it ? » asked Dean his eyes widening.

« Yes a lot…I even experienced it several times… » he looked down at his hand.

Dean stepped back…

« Wow dude...Don’t do this…Too many details !»

« Right… »

« Ok but next time…Don’t show up when I am experiencing it! »

« She was going to do the blow job, I thought it was perfect timing. »

« SHIT Cas ! »

« In fact, it’s the same as masturbation using her mouth… » the angel stated.

Dean run a hand through his hair.

« …and you must be a couple »  he went on.

«…except if you’re a contortionist »

« I need alcohol. » Dean said, desperate.

 

« Dean, what’s a cunnilingus ? »

« Cas…FUCK YOU ! »

The angel leaned in his chair…He thought about Dean’s butt he felt desire again…

He disappeared leaving Dean speechless.

« But …but…What did I do to deserve this ? »

He sat on his bed and grinned…He looked at the clock…2.30 AM…

He called the reception...

 

 

**************************************

 

 

Someone knocked…Dean opened the door…A nice brunette in her mid thirties was standing here without a lot of clothes. She smiled.

« Hey, handsome ! »

« Don’t bother…It’s not for me…Go to the bathroom and wait till I call you out would you ? »

She lost the smile.

« You’re not getting me your dad, are you ?… »

« No, better, an angel. » he said closing the door..

 

« Cas….bring your ass here instead of dreaming about mine ! » Dean screamed.

He came as soon as he called…

« Yes, Dean ? »

«Your fly…» he sighed.

Castiel looked down.

« Oh… » he shut it, very seriously.

« I have a gift for you. »

« You do ? « he smiled.

« Katie…Could you come here ? »

The bathroom’s door opened, Katie was only wearing her thong and her bra…

Dean smiled…After the angel, it would be his turn…

« Katie…Would you show mister here what a nice treat is and what being treated nice is too? He would love that a lot.»

She approached sinking her dark look into the angel blue one.

« You didn’t lie when you said he was an angel… » She smiled, he blushed…

«Do what you have to do and go back to the bathroom…I’ll be in the shower… »

She understood…

She gestured asking money…

« On the nightstand. For both. »

He left the room leaving castiel lost, he felt excluded…

« So a gorgeous man like you still has things to learn uh ? »

« Y-Yes, m-madam » he stuttered.

« I’ve experienced only kissing and masturbating… »

She jumped…he smiled…so innocent…

« Come here baby, leave the trenchcoat. »

He let her guide him, he was panicking at the feeling of the girl’s fingers…She brought him to the bed side and kneeled.

She pulled his pants and boxer down…He was surprised to see his body reacting so fast at her fingers’ touch.

« Relax huh, you’ll love it. »

 

And he did love it…Her tongue, her fingers running on his penis…He lost it, not quite understand what was happening…She caressed the top of his member with her thumb, then with the tip of her tongue, his legs almost gave up…

He looked down and saw her mouth, with horror, swallowing all of it….

But the horror turned out being pleasure after a few seconds and he couldn’t stop expressing it loudly…He blushed, unable to control himself, he put his hands on her head to follow her movement on his cock …A strange pain run through his stomach and he felt his pleasure exploding, making him tense and give up in the young girl’s mouth, in a groan he was not even aware he could do…

« I’m sorry. » he puffed sheepishly, trying to catch his breath.

« For what, honey ? »

« I shouldn’t have … »

He faked wiping his mouth.

She softly laughed and licked her lips.….

« Don’t worry babe, I love it. »

He tilted his head, puzzled…He suddenly found himself ridiculous, with his pants and boxer down on his ankles.

Realizing his distress, she dressed him up caressing his penis one last time…He had to close his eyes to control his desire once more….

« I’ve heard I have to teach you something else… »

« Indeed. » he nodded.

She took her thong off and pulled him close to her…He refused to move forward…

« Let go… »

« Let what go ? »

 

**************************************

 

 

The bedroom’s door opened suddenly.

« No. » Castiel declared.

« What, no ? » Dean leaned on the Impala, stood up.

« You didn’t like it ?»

« Blow job was… »  his eyes sparkled.

« Yeah I heard thank you. » Dean smiled and winked «You’re kinda expressive…»

Castiel blushed and looked down.

« So what then ?…The girl scared you ? »

Castiel tilted his head, not understanding the reference…

« You pleased her ? » asked Dean desperate.

Castiel froze.

« I cannot put my tongue in…I…I got… »

« Breathe ! »

« I just can’t. »

« You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…Tonight you discovered 2 of 3 wonderful things…Not so bad uh ? »

Castiel straightened.

« Thank you, Dean. »

« You’re welcome, buddy. »

He tapped his shoulder.

« Ok my turn now… »

Dean stared at Castiel, pointing his finger to his chest and holding his shoulder.

« I firmly forbid you to pop up in my room, you hear me ?…You wait here till I’m done or you go.»

« I’m going to wait here then. »

« Good.»

He entered the room…Castiel smiled and disappeared.

 

 

***************************************

 

 

Katie was cleaning her face in the bathroom, thinking there was really some weirdos around here when the door opened and Dean entered.

Some weirdos, and others…

He stepped in the shower, naked, his desire already obvious.

« I talked dirty all night long, it’s time to practice… »

She smiled and pulled him close to kiss him…She slipped her hands on his chest down to his cock…She stroked him with one hand  and stroked herself with the other…

He let her guide him…She approached her mouth to his ear, breathless…

« Now.»

He pressed her against the shower wall, hold her and entered her…She moaned under the pressure of his thrusting hips melting her pleasure to his…

Standing behind the shower, Castiel was observing the couple…He was surprised to not feeling any desire…just a twinge…

Hearing him enjoying her with a groan made him disappear…

 

 

 *************************************

 

 

When Dean went out, Castiel wasn’t here anymore…katie left smiling…

When her car receded Dean get back in the motel room, the angel was here again, sitting straight on his chair…

« What a face !…seems like you didn’t like my little practice lessons… » he laughed.

« Yes…I did…a lot …I like it » he looked down.

« Tomorrow, we will find you a nice little chick to end the class…. »

« No…thank you…I learnt what I had to. »

« You don’t want more ? » he smiled then he saw Castiel’s look falling on the bathroom’s door.

« You, son of a bitch !…You watched us ?… You gross pervert ! »

He was yelling but curiously the fact he was earlier observed having sex excited him, that was sort of a fantasy for him…Even if honestly he would rather have a female observer.

« You liked it ? »

« Watching you enjoying her ? »

« Nice way to say it » he said with a lustful smile on his lips…

« No. »

Dean felt offense…

« But you did enjoy her before me uh ?… »

« It was an experiment. »

« A loud one…well you should know I didn’t appreciate your little party that much either. » Dean gritted.

Castiel’s reaction was not expected…He looked up and smiled.

« That’s good… »

He stood up, facing Dean puzzled face.

« See you soon, Dean. And thank you for this… pleasant night. »

« And unique, I’m warning you…I don’t want to talk about that with you anymore, understood ? »

He nodded…

« Understood… »

He disappeared smiling…Dean’s nudity graved in his grace…

 

****************************************

 

 

Dean laid down, hoping to find some sleep…

He finally fell asleep and dreamt about a blow job he wished he never had to remember.

He woke up sweaty….Torn between his erection and his horror…

« DAMN IT CAS, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH !…IF YOU DARE COMING IN MY DREAMS AGAIN I KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME ? AND NO NEED TO ASK ME TO TEACH YOU ANYTHING AGAIN OR I’LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN FEATHERS ONE BY ONE ! »

 He fell on his bed when he realized his voice couldn’t take it anymore…

« Fucking angel »

 

On a public bench, Castiel was smiling…

 

THE END.

 

 

 


End file.
